


Одержимость

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slash, Юмор, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: В чем только не подозревает Гарри Поттер Драко Малфоя.





	Одержимость

Гарри подозревает Драко во всех смертных грехах разом: в снобизме, списывании на экзаменах, жестоком обращении с домовыми эльфами, убийстве Кеннеди, любви к черничному йогурту, таланте к зельеделию и, разумеется, лояльности Темному Лорду, просто потому что он Малфой. А это, согласитесь, уже практически диагноз. По крайней мере, в глазах шестнадцатилетнего Гарри Поттера.  
Кроме того, Малфой - французская фамилия, а значит, проклятый хорек наверняка еще и исповедует католичество. И хотя на дворе давно не темное Средневековье, да и сам Гарри едва ли сумеет вспомнить, когда в последний раз был в церкви, симпатии к Малфою это ему отнюдь не прибавляет.  
Гарри наблюдает за хорьком. Следит. Негласно, но настойчиво. Подозрения дают ему на то все основания.  
Кто-то, посмотрев на него, скажет: «Паранойя» и покрутит пальцем у виска. Кто-то вспомнит Аластора Хмури и одобрительно кивнет: "Неусыпная бдительность!"  
Правы окажутся и те, и другие. Неправы - они же.  
Потому что когда в Гриффиндорской башне вновь зазвучит волынка о "явно что-то замышляющем хорьке", а в подземельях Слизерина - о "вечно что-то вынюхивающем Поттере, для которого, вдобавок, не писаны правила", никому, даже самым близким друзьям, не придет в голову удивляться их одержимости друг другом.  
"А зря", - думает Драко Малфой, притягивая Гарри для поцелуя во время очередной "слежки".


End file.
